Nari
|Availability 2 = |Availability 3 = |Availability 4 = |Availability 5 = |Availability 6 = |Ace Skill = Advice of Petals|Ace Skill Description = Increases pass effect of Ardor Attribute players by 25%|Active = Magma Route|Active Bar = 1|Active Cooldown = 15|Active Image = |Active Type = Pass|Active Description = Transfers of the pass effect and of the critical rate|Passive 1 = Artistic Soccer|Passive 2 = Provoke|Passive 3 = Sharp Pass|Team 1 = The Champions|Team 2 = Ferrier FC|Spirit Stone 1 = Ardor|Spirit Stone 2 = Light|Spirit Stone 3 = Light|Spirit Stone 4 = Prism|Special Description = |Story = Nari wanted to be an intergalactic idol, but somehow she became a soccer player. She mixes her dancing skills with soccer, which enables her to make swift fancy moves. Her biggest fear is getting injured.|Character Chronicles 1 Image = |Character Chronicles 2 Image = |Character Chronicles 3 Image = |Character Chronicles 4 Image = |Other Information = |EvoRarity = 6|EvoName = Nari|EvoImage = Nari Evolution-0.png|EvoMax Level = 50|EvoSquad 1 = |EvoSquad 2 = |EvoSquad 3 = |EvoSquad 4 = ++|EvoSquad 5 = +|EvoSquad 6 = |EvoSquad 7 = +|EvoSquad 8 = |EvoSquad 9 = |EvoSquad 0 = |EvoPower = 52|EvoTechnique = 88|EvoVitality = 61|EvoSpeed = 74|EvoDribble = 71|EvoSteal = 107|EvoPass = 73|EvoAction Speed = 37|EvoCritical = 16.6|EvoCritical Damage = |EvoDefense = 82|EvoHP = 130|EvoReflexes = 799|EvoRecovery = 0.26|EvoCounterattack Resistance = |EvoCritical Resistance = |EvoPower (Max) = |EvoTechnique (Max) = |EvoVitality (Max) = |EvoSpeed (Max) = |EvoDribble (Max) = |EvoSteal (Max) = |EvoPass (Max) = |EvoAction Speed (Max) = |EvoCritical (Max) = |EvoCritical Damage (Max) = |EvoDefense (Max) = |EvoHP (Max) = |EvoReflexes (Max) = |EvoRecovery (Max) = |EvoCounterattack Resistance (Max) = |EvoCritical Resistance (Max) = |EvoEvo Material 1 = Rainbow Elemental|EvoEvo Material 1 Amount = 2|EvoEvo Material 2 = Fire Elemental - Adv|EvoEvo Material 2 Amount = 6|EvoEvo Material 3 = Fire Emperor Swirly|EvoEvo Material 3 Amount = 1|EvoEvo Material 4 = |EvoEvo Material 4 Amount = |EvoEvo Gold = 256,000|EvoAce Skill = Advice of Cherry Blossoms|EvoAce Skill Description = Increases pass effect of Ardor Attribute players by 50%|EvoActive = Volcano Route|EvoActive Bar = 1|EvoActive Cooldown = 15|EvoActive Image = |EvoActive Description = Transfers of the pass effect and of the critical rate|EvoPassive 1 = |EvoPassive 2 = |EvoPassive 3 = |EvoSpecial Description = |EvoStory = |ExRarity = 7|ExName = Nari|ExImage = Nari_ex-0.png|ExMax Level = 60|ExSquad 1 = LWF|ExSquad 2 = |ExSquad 3 = |ExSquad 4 = ++|ExSquad 5 = +|ExSquad 6 = |ExSquad 7 = +|ExSquad 8 = |ExSquad 9 = |ExSquad 0 = |ExPower = 57|ExTechnique = 96|ExVitality = 68|ExSpeed = 82|ExDribble = 78|ExSteal = 117|ExPass = 79|ExAction Speed = 38|ExCritical = 17.7|ExCritical Damage = |ExDefense = 90|ExHP = 143|ExReflexes = 869|ExRecovery = 0.28|ExCounterattack Resistance = |ExCritical Resistance = |ExPower (Max) = |ExTechnique (Max) = |ExVitality (Max) = |ExSpeed (Max) = |ExDribble (Max) = |ExSteal (Max) = |ExPass (Max) = |ExAction Speed (Max) = |ExCritical (Max) = |ExCritical Damage (Max) = |ExDefense (Max) = |ExHP (Max) = |ExReflexes (Max) = |ExRecovery (Max) = |ExCounterattack Resistance (Max) = |ExCritical Resistance (Max) = |ExAce Skill = Whisper of Goddess|ExAce Skill Description = Increases pass effect of Ardor Attribute players by 55%|ExActive = Shining Route|ExActive Bar = 1|ExActive Cooldown = 15|ExActive Image = |ExActive Description = Transfers of the pass effect and of the critical rate|ExPassive 1 = |ExPassive 2 = |ExPassive 3 = Rainbow Shift|ExSpecial Description = |ExStory = |Teamwork = }}